


OUAT Reboot

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Flirting, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Colin heads over to a pool party thrown by his new cast mate, Andrew West.  Some low-key flirting and some sleepy cuddling result in a splash that's not in the pool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> Author's Note: this story takes place after the show's reboot.  
Note: this story was originally posted on the Nifty Archives in March 2018.

Andrew West looked around, feeling both impressed and out of place at the same time. Colin had invited over the cast of the show to his new house for a party, both to celebrate the upcoming season and to break in the pool. The house was pretty nice...good-sized without being ostentatious. The pool and patio were great - relaxing, well-designed, and the pool had one of those raised areas that served as a hot tub. Andrew's only concern was his attire; he'd tossed on a nice pair of swim shorts but now felt overdressed. The women were mostly in bikinis...and the majority of the guys were wearing either speedos or very short square-cut swim shorts. The fact that most of the cast weren't from America came back to Andrew's mind, which explained the looks being sported. It appeared that most of the cast had made it - Lana Parrrilla and Gabrielle Anwar were engaged in a conversation. Dania and Nathan Parsons were dancing together near the speaker, with Mekia Cox, Kip Pardue, and Adelaide Kane starting a general-dancing area next to them. Kevin Ryan and Daniel Francis were setting up the grilling area. Emma Booth, Rebecca Mader, Jeff Pierre, and Chad Rook were already splashing around in the pool. The party wasn't quite at full-swing, but it was getting there quick. 

"Hey mate, glad you could make it!" A hand clapped Andrew's shoulder as Colin greeted him.   
"Ah, there you are. Here, a house warming gift." Holding out the bottle of whiskey, Andrew grinned, putting his unease to the back of his mind.   
Colin's eyebrows furrowed in mock annoyance. "The invitation said..."  
"I know, I know... 'no gifts'. My mom would smack me though if I showed up to someone's house empty-handed."  
Colin took the bottle and read the label appreciatively. "Well...we can't have you getting smacked around now, can we?" he replied, his mouth stretching in a friendly but mischievous smile. "I'll put this in the bar. Help yourself to it later, if you like."  
"Thanks..." Andrew's smile faltered slightly as his gaze swept over the party again.   
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just..." Andrew chuckled, "I forgot that you foreigners don't like to wear clothes." Noticing Colin's confusion, Andrew smirked and glanced down to indicate the two men's attire - his own long red shorts and Colin's green speedo...and then glanced out at the rest of the party.   
"Ohh! That. It's not our fault that you Yanks like to cover up so much." The two men shared a laugh, which put Andrew more at ease. "I still don't understand why you guys wear shorts that go down to your knees, to get into the water."  
"Well if I'd know that this is what people were going to wear, I'd have worn something a little shorter."   
Colin's grin stretched wider. "A little? You'd actually show off your knees?" He laughed, teasing his co-star.   
"At least a couple of inches," Andrew shot back in jest.   
"Well, every inch counts. I'll put this away, make yourself comfortable."   
"Actually... wait, nevermind. Where's a good place to set this down?" Andrew lifted his hand a little, indicating the towel that he was holding.   
"Oh - there are hooks on the fence right over...there." Colin pointed off to the far corner of the pool. "What was the 'nevermind' part?"  
"It's going to sound weird."  
"Mate, we work on a show about fairy tales. What's *not* weird?"  
"Do you...do you have something that I could borrow, to blend in a little?" Andrew gestured at his shorts with his empty hand.  
"That's not weird. Americans..." Colin laughed again. "Go to the bedroom, it's a left in the hallway...other way is a study. There's a dresser. Top drawer has a some suits in it. Grab one that you like, you can leave the shorts in there and pick them up later."  
"Thanks man - appreciate it." Both men headed inside; Colin veered towards the bar to set down Andrew's gift while Andrew veered right towards the back of the house.

Entering the bedroom, Andrew closed the door and walked over to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, he was greeted with an explosion of color. There were a dozen or more speedos on the left side of the drawer, in various colors and patterns. Andrew picked up what he thought were a grey pair from the middle, but they were actually a pair of briefs. Putting them back down with the rest of the underwear, he looked further to the right and his eyebrows furrowed as it took him a moment to realize that there a number of jock straps...again, in different colors. Andrew's eyebrow rose in both amusement and interest as he picked up a red one, holding it up for inspection. His mind flashed to an image of Colin wearing it...and then to what the reaction would be if he walked out into the party wearing it. Laughing, he tossed it back inside and returned his attention to the speedos. Settling on a blue pair with white stripes on the side, he placed it on the top of the dresser and closed the drawer. The sound of something shifting inside caught his attention. Opening the drawer, he again noticed the sound of movement from the back right corner. Shifting aside a few of the jock straps revealed a few leather straps with silver snaps. Lifting it, it took Andrew a moment to realize that he was holding a cock ring. His face flushed with both a little embarrassment and amusement, he returned it to its location. Doing so, his fingers pushed against something firm. This time, he pulled a dildo out of the drawer. Flesh-colored, it appeared to be about 8 inches long and slightly thicker than average. For a second, he wondered if it belonged to Colin's wife; but that didn't make any sense, since it was in a drawer with Colin's belongings. Intrigued, Andrew returned the items and closed the drawer. Changing into the speedo, he folded his shorts, set them on top of the dresser, and left the room.

Grabbing a drink to boost his courage, Andrew headed back outside and suppressed the urge to cover up with a towel. Wearing nothing but the speedo, he felt exposed...but also a little daring. Since nearly all the other guys were wearing something similar, he blended in and didn't feel out of place...although he swore that he saw Nathan raise an eyebrow.  
"Looking good, lad!" Colin greeted Andrew, clinking their glasses together in a toast. He looked down, eyeing Andrew appraisingly. "Good color. They look good on you."  
"Thanks. There were a lot of options to pick from!" Andrew laughed, feeling more at ease. Colin smirked, but Andrew couldn't tell if the other man had picked up on the comment's subtext.   
"There are. If you have a pool, aim to use it. Although..." Colin's grin became devilish. "Truth be told, if it's just me by myself, don't have to bother with the lot."  
"Must be nice, having the pool..." Andrew let the comment trail off, allowing Colin to fill in any blanks as he wished. "Thanks for letting me borrow this again. Glad we're about the same size."  
Both men looked down. Colin's pair were a medium green color that contrasted nicely with his olive skin, the hair of his chest and stomach trailing down into the material which stretched nicely over his crotch. Andrew's bold blue ones went well with his paler skin. While his torso was smooth, his slightly larger bulge tugged down on the material, exposing the slightest amount of hair from his groin.  
"Appear to, more or less." Colin grinned. "Ah, there's Rose...need to go say hi. Catch up with you in a bit."

The guys parted ways, Andrew mingling while Colin visited with guests. Awhile later, they were both near the table functioning as an outside bar, making some drinks. Andrew was getting some limes from the ice chest and turned to hand them to Colin, when Kip came barreling towards them, bags of ice in each hand. "Coming through!". Not thinking and about to be run over, Andrew stepped forward to make room so that Kip could get to the ice chest behind him. The movement resulted in his body pressed up against Colin's backside. "Um, here you go." He handed Colin the limes, looking over his shoulder to check on Kip's progress emptying the ice. "Sorry about that..."  
"No worries - it's a tight space back here." Colin didn't make any movement away from Andrew, but he didn't push back either. Stuck where he was, Andrew waited, his crotch jammed against Colin's rear. The sound of ice abated and the lid of the ice chest slammed shut, allowing Andrew to take a step back. 

Unsure if he was reading the signs correctly, Colin decided to see how Andrew would respond when the tables were turned. The moment finally presented itself when Andrew was at the bar inside, preparing his own drink.   
"Noo, go for the good stuff." Walking up, Colin reached for the shelf of bottles, sliding a couple out of the way. The movement brought his body closer to Andrew's, repeating the earlier situation but with Colin's body pressed up against Andrew's back this time. Bringing a bottle of whiskey down, Colin stayed still for a moment, lingering with his bulge nestled against Andrew's firm butt. Neither man appeared to be any hurry to pull away. Setting the bottle on the counter, Colin clapped Andrew's upper arm. "Try that. Just slide it back behind the others when you're through." Stepping back, Colin returned to the party. 

The party got underway with dancing, food, and swimming. Finishing a bout of splashing in the pool, Andrew toweled dry and plopped into a deckchair next to Colin, stretching out to relax. Both guys lay quietly, enjoying the relaxing warmth of the sun.  
"Have to admit, these are probably great for getting a good tan." Colin grinned, both at Andrew's comment and enjoying the sight of Andrew's thumb running along the waistband. "Easier for you," he replied. "I'd have to shave down to get a decent tan."  
"Oh hell no, don't do that." Colin's eyebrow rose, surprised at Andrew's reaction. The other man cleared his throat before continuing. "Fuck, I wish I could grow chest hair like that. I got cursed with the smooth genes. I'd rather have that." His open hand gestured towards Colin's torso.   
Colin scratched his chest, fingers running through the dense fur. "No worries on that - I prefer it this way. Just blocks the sun a bit." The conversation moved on to the party and light gossip about some events at work. Once again, Colin found himself having to reluctantly disengage so that he could go attend to the rest of the party. Time marched on and soon it was almost 2am. Most of the guests had left, with the exception of a handful that stayed to help clean up. Saying their good-byes, even those guests headed out until it was just Colin and Andrew in the house. 

"Is it okay if I leave the car here and pick it up tomorrow? Not really sure about trying to drive home tonight."  
"Not at all. Hell, I'd offer to let you crash here and save you the cost of the Uber...." Andrew paused the tapping on his phone and his eyebrow rose, waiting for Colin to complete his sentence. "...just that it's a one-bedroom house and the couch is leather, so not sure how comfy that would be."  
"Ah, I see."  
"I mean...the bed is king-sized, up to you."  
Head tilted, Andrew weighed the options. "Sure you don't mind?"  
"No, seriously. Your choice."  
Exhaling, Andrew thought about it. "Yeah, would save the trip here and back tomorrow...and would get to sleep earlier. Thanks."  
"No problem. Shower's in there, to clean up before crashing. Towels are in the cupboard inside the bathroom." Colin's pulse rose at the thought of the two guys sharing a bed. Hell, even if nothing happened, getting to watch his co-worker walk around shirtless for awhile longer was worth it. Andrew disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door and the sound of running water filled the air. Minutes later, he re-emerged, steam billowing around his form as he stepped into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Colin followed, scrubbing off the sunscreen and sweat of the day, relaxing under the water. Drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and re-entered the bedroom, surprised to see Andrew standing there, looking confused.  
"Everything okay?"  
Sheepishly, Andrew pointed to the dresser. "Yeah, just realized that the only thing I wore over here was the swimshorts, and not sure that those make good pajamas. Have anything that I can borrow? Sorry...."   
"Um, yes and no. I don't usually wear anything to bed, so nothing in the way of pajamas. There are some gym shorts or briefs, if you want to borrow those."  
Andrew squinted, weighing the options. "Guess those could work. Which are you wearing?"  
"Oh..." Colin became more conscious of the towel around his waist. His usual routine was to walk around nude, not having any roommates to worry about. "...I could toss on a pair of briefs. Or shorts. Really, your call."  
"Oh shit, that's right. Hell, I normally don't wear anything either." Glancing at the bed, he appraised the size of it, realizing that there was room to roll around without bumping into each other. Shrugging, he looked back at Colin with a chuckle. "When in Rome, I guess. Just do the usual then?"  
Colin's eyebrow rose, careful that it was the only change in his expression. "Alright. Up to you." He held out his hand and was pleasantly surprised when Andrew undid the towel and placed it into Colin's open palm. Turning back to the bathroom, Colin shed his own towel and hung them both up to dry. Returning to the bedroom, Andrew had already crawled under the sheets and was settling in, getting comfortable. Peeling back the sheets, Colin got into the bed as well. "G'night." Reaching for the lamp, he turned off the switch. "Nite," came the reply in the darkness. Soon, the day caught up with both men as they dozed off in slumber.

\- - - 

Colin woke up, the room still dark, an arm resting across his chest. A moment's thought and he realized who the arm belonged to. With a small smile, he lightly lifted Andrew's arm by the wrist, placing it gently across the other man's torso. Stirring, Andrew awoke. "Sorry...I tend to be a cuddler." A low chuckle rumbled Colin's throat, "No worries." He patted Andrew on the shoulder, slightly curious as to the other man's reaction. "Mmm, thanks. By the way, your bed is super comfy..." Andrew muttered as he rolled over, facing the other way, and fell back asleep. Shaking his head with a smile, Colin drifted back to sleep.

\- - - 

Again, Colin woke up. This time, low sunlight streamed into the room through the windows. Again, there was body contact - this time, Andrew was spooning Colin from behind, his arm wrapped over Colin's side, fingers curled against the man's chest. The low, slow breath of slumber brushed against Colin's neck, where Andrew had buried his face. And that was definitely a hard case of morning wood pressed into Colin's rear. Enjoying the situation, Colin stayed still - his breath stayed measured even while his pulse picked up, his own cock aching below. Slowly, he began flexing his ass, every so slightly, getting a feel for the rock hard piece of flesh. Unable to see or use his hands, Colin mapped out in his mind how much of Andrew's rod was touching his skin...and it seemed to be a nice long amount. Carefully, he pushed back a little, allowing the hardness to bury in between his cheeks, again getting a feel for size...and smiled when he realized there was some good girth as well. He went back to the subtle squeezing, kneading Andrew's pole with his ass. It throbbed, hard and hot against his rear...and began to flex, unconsciously reacting to Colin's movements. Colin suppressed a moan as he felt wetness in his crack, revealing that Andrew's dick was leaking precum. As Andrew's member continued flexing, Colin's ass became even wetter, causing the hard flesh to bury a little deeper. Tortured, Colin realized that he couldn't stroke himself - the motion of his arm would wake his friend. He continued with the only movement available to him, the one he'd already been engaged in, becoming bolder with the massage his ass was giving to Andrew's stick. Still asleep, Andrew's breath became quicker as his body reacted, his hips very slightly beginning to rock in response to Colin's body. The motion caused his shaft, slick with ample precum, to slide up and down. Not quite humping Colin's backside, he was softly grinding against it in his slumber. The grinding gradually picked up in intensity, causing Colin to struggle with suppressing a reaction to the hot scenario playing out behind him. Groaning, Andrew finally stirred, pulling Colin's body against his own. Pushing his hips forward, his hard tool wedged itself firmly between Colin's cheeks, his face burying itself into the Irish man's neck as he whisper-groaned "Baby...", still mostly asleep. The feeling of his fingers digging into Colin's ample chest hair as his hand clenched brought him awake, the fur not matching with the dream playing in his mind. 

"Oh shit." Andrew rolled away in shock and embarrassment. "Oh shit...Sorry. I'm sorry. I thought...fuck." Colin rolled onto his back and sat up, trying to calm Andrew down. "It's alright - you were asleep. We were asleep, it was..."   
"I know. I'm sorry...I mentioned that I'm a cuddler, but damn, I didn't mean to cuddle THAT hard. Er... that much, fuck." Andrew's face flushed red, embarrassed.   
"Do you think you could..." Colin motioned at the sheets. Andrew's sudden roll away had pulled the sheets with him, exposing Colin. Andrew's face somehow became even more red as he tugged at the sheets, trying to give some back to Colin. The bearded man grinned, covering his lower body. Both men were silent, their breath heavy...until Colin started laughing. Andrew joined in, the awkwardness mostly broken. He glanced over, curious about what was causing Colin's laughter. The other man waved a hand over the bed...both men were sitting up, sheets at their waists, matching tents, including wet spots appearing in the sheets. "Guess pajamas or underwear might have been a good idea after all," Colin winked.   
Andrew wiped his face with his hand, embarrassed again. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to...cuddle like that."  
"Don't worry about it. Obviously I wasn't complaining in my sleep."  
"Would imagine not..." Now it was Andrew's turn to wink, and Colin's turn to be confused. "I saw your...'collection'...when I was looking for a speedo yesterday. Sorry."   
"Oh...damn, sorry..." Andrew waved away the apology. "Don't be sorry - it's your house. Just saying...you probably didn't mind the 'cuddling'." He laughed again, his embarrassment disappeared as he teased his co-worker. "I was kinda surprised by the..." He trailed off, not sure how far to press. Colin's eyebrow raised, curious. "...by the, er, dildo. Wasn't expecting that. Thought that you were married...?"  
Colin sighed, crossing his arms behind his head and and leaning back against the pillows. The sheets trailed down his lower torso, stopping just short of revealing his groin. "Yeah. Thing is, she and I are both bi...so she gets on with women occasionally and I get on with guys, so we can take care of those...'needs'."  
"So the dildo is..."  
"To take care of the needs, when there's not a guy around. Actually..." Colin looked both sheepish and mischievous at the same time. "...I was planning on using it after the party. There were a number of hot-looking lads strutting around all day."  
"Oh really...like who?"   
Colin shook his head, laughing. "Nope, not going to tell any names. You'd be sure to use that against me, you little joker."   
"Me? I would never!" Andrew returned the laugh, trying his best to look innocent...and failing. "Seriously...who? I'm curious now."  
"Hmm... Kip?"  
"Not bad. Who else?"   
Colin shook his head, chuckling again. "Um, Chad. Nathan. Daniel."  
"So basically at least half the male cast?" Andrew began laughing. "Okay, top two then?"   
Closing his eyes, Colin thought for a moment. The tent between his legs twitched as he began to bone up again. "Hmm...Nathan...and...Daniel."  
"Really?" Andrew's smile flashed, both curious and devilish. "Why those two guys?" Not realizing it, his hand resting on his thigh began lightly trailing up and down, fingertips grazing his leg through the sheets.  
One of Colin's hands had descended down to his chest, rubbing the skin and hair. "Nathan is...tall, dark, and handsome." He grinned broadly, imagining Nathan in his short swimsuit the day before, perky ass on display.   
"And Daniel?" Andrew's hand had wandered into his crotch, resting against his hardness, the fabric stretched taught against it.   
Colin's grin grew even more. His other hand fell down against his leg as his left hand trailed down, between his chest and stomach. "Daniel is tall, definitely dark, and definitely handsome."   
"And if you had to pick one...?" Andrew teased, noticing that the sheet between Colin's legs jerked in response.  
"Oh, do I have to?" Colin's eyes opened as he laughed. He saw that the wet spot over Andrew's crotch had grown, the material bouncing slightly with Andrew's pulse. "And this isn't strange to you?"   
Andrew leaned back, relaxing. "Well, as an actor, you just get exposed to a lot of things. And in college, had a gay roommate. So got exposed to even more." His wink gave away that there was a story, which Colin was eager to hear. Eyebrow raised and head cocked, he waited. "One day, the roommate came home early - his class got canceled or something. I'd just woken up..." Andrew flicked his hand over his crotch, indicating the morning problems that men experience "...and decided to take care of it. He walked in on me."  
"He walked in on you?"  
"Yeah, he walked in on me." Andrew's hand slid under the sheet. Covered up, it was still easy to see that his hand was now wrapped around the base of his dick. "And at first I didn't realize - my eyes were closed, oblivious to the world, just stroking one out." Closing his eyes, Andrew slowly slid his hand up and then back down, the cloth rising and falling with the motion of his arm. Colin watched, entranced. His right hand snaked under the sheet, mirroring Andrew's motions. As Andrew's hand move up, so did his; when it fell, so did his. "When did you realize he was back in the room?"  
"Oh man...he didn't make any noise, so I had no idea. I came all over myself, opened my eyes, and saw him standing there. Was embarrassed as fuck for a moment, but then realized that all guys do it...and that he liked watching. After that, didn't have to wait for alone time." Andrew opened his eyes and grinned, noticing Colin's missing hand. Glancing up, he met Colin's eyes.  
"Didn't have to wait?"  
"Nope - I'm a guy and liked jerking. He was gay and liked watching. So just did it whenever the mood struck. Everyone won, for the next four years that we were in college."  
Colin's mouth was slightly open, both in shock and lust, his eyes a little hazy as he imagined the scene in his mind.   
"So, this..." Andrew motioned to Colin and himself with his free hand, "...is nothing new."  
Colin swallowed, not sure where Andrew was going with this, but hopeful. "Not new, eh?"  
"Not at all." Andrew flicked the sheet with his hidden hand, moving it out of the way, exposing himself. He watched as Colin's eyes flicked up and down, taking in the sight of his rod. 8 inches, cut, and thick...Colin swallowed again as he fixed his eyes on the big head, picturing his mouth sliding down over it. Unconsciously, his licked his lips, giving away his desire, causing Andrew to grin. "What do you think?"  
"I think you had a lucky roommate. So you just put on shows for him?"  
"Oh no, he would join in." Andrew pulled on the sheet, tugging it down to Colin's thighs. The dark-haired man's rod bounced as it became free. Andrew nodded in appreciation - it was a nice piece of meat. About 7 inches, average thickness, but a slight curve back towards Colin's stomach...furry balls hanging low. The two men descended into silence, watching each other as their hands moved in unison, up and down their poles. Andrew teased his head, smearing the generous amount of precum, watching as Colin did the same, before gripping his stick again and jerking it. Minutes passed, their heavy breathing and the wet sounds of their hands stroking the only noises in the room.  
Clearing his throat, Colin finally broke the silence. "So, your roommate enjoyed his time at uni then?"  
"Oh, absolutely. He got a hands-on education. His husband appreciates the training." Colin's eyebrows furled, trying to figure out Andrew's comment. Andrew's mouth stretched into a small smile again. "It was four years...the situation kinda...changed, over time."  
"Oh really...?"  
"Yeah, he asked one day if he could take over for my hands. The first time, I said no. But the second time, I thought 'what the hell' and let him. He was good, and got even better over time."  
"So you let him..."  
"Do this?" Andrew reached over and took Colin's wrist, moving the other man's hand to his crotch, wrapping the fingers around his member and leaned back, watching as Colin's hand moved slowly and tentatively at first, then picked up the pace and stroked Andrew's prick, exploring it with his fingers. Sliding closer, he reached over and wrapped his own hand around Colin's shaft, returning the favor. Colin looked up, surprised, before looking back down to watch his own hand move up and down his friend's tool.   
Again, time passed as the two men stroked each other. Andrew relinquished his grip first, moving his hand up and brushing his fingers against Colin's furry stomach and chest. "Fuck, I'm so jealous that you can grow this."   
"Don't be - it can be a pain in the ass to take care of. And takes forever to dry off."  
Laughing, Andrew continued stroking Colin's chest. "Somehow, I don't think you mind a pain in the ass," he replied with a wink. "And I'd take the drying problems - it's still a hot look."  
Colin decided to take the initiative and see where things might go. "So your roommate...did he ever...?" His words trailed off as he looked down at Andrew's crotch, licking his lips, before returning his gaze to meet his co-worker's face again. Andrew tilted his head left and right, pretending like he might not answer the question. His hand drifted up to Colin's face, playing with the other man's beard. "Did he ever what?"  
"Did he ever...do more than a handjob?"  
Fingers grazing upward, Andrew pushed them into the locks of Colin's hair. Applying a slight pressure, he began slowly pulling Colin forward. "Maybe..." Colin's eyebrow lifted again, questioningly. "Maybe, eh?" Andrew continued pulling Colin down, until the other man's face was approaching Andrew's crotch. "Maybe...yes. Want to try that out too?"  
Colin smirked. "Maybe." Getting comfortable on the bed, he reached out with his tongue, planting it at the base of Andrew's cock and slowly and firmly moved up until he reached the large knob at the end. His tongue played over it, getting a taste of Andrew's juices before opening his mouth and devouring the other man's meat, taking it all in one gulp. Andrew's head jerked back and his breath quickened in response, resisting the urge to thrust forward, instead letting Colin take the lead.

Colin plunged up and down, sucking on the big tool hard and fast. It had been awhile since he'd gotten some dick, especially since Josh Dallas left the show, and he was hungry. He felt Andrew's hands gripping his hair and moaned. Pulling back up, he let go of all of Andrew's shaft, leaving his lips wrapped around the head. Locking eyes, he slowly moved back down, the up, then down again...teasing Andrew. It had the intended result as Andrew became frustrated. Growling a little, he held Colin's head in his hands and began pushing up, stuffing himself into Colin's mouth. Breathing heavily, he proceeded to face fuck his co-worker. He switched between holding Colin's head still and thrusting...or laying still and pulling the other man's head up and down on his pole. Colin groaned in pleasure, his body writhing against the sheets. "I'm getting..." His words were cut off by Colin clamping his hand down on top of Andrew's, indicating his own desire. The pace picked up until Andrew cried out. "Oh, fuck...!". He slammed his cock as he began cumming. Colin moaned over and over as he felt it flex against his tongue, a big shot slamming into the back of his throat with each throb. He swallowed greedily, hungry for Andrew's cum, not spilling a drop. Head thrown back, Andrew's chest heaved for breath, his hand caressing Colin's hair. The load spent, Colin released the dick with a loud wet sound, watching it fall heavily against the other man's leg. The two of them lay still for a few moments, catching their breath and collecting their thoughts. 

"Damn...you're good.". Looking up, Colin saw a big grin on Andrew's face.   
"I try my best."  
"Well, your best is amazing." Taking another deep breath, he tapped Colin's shoulder. "Your turn.". He winked at Colin's confusion as he slid downward. Rolling Colin's torso over, he nuzzled his mouth against the other man's neck, beginning his exploration.  
"I thought you were..." Colin's words trailed off as Andrew's mouth worked on his upper chest.   
"Straight?" The words were muffled, the mouth uttering them indulging itself in the bountiful chest hair.   
"Yeah."  
"Nope. Amber and I have a..." Andrew paused, flicking his tongue on Colin's nipple. "...similar situation to yours..." He paused again, harassing the other nipple. Colin moaned and his hard cock throbbed, wedged between their bodies. "...except we often play together." -lick- "Women and men..." -lick- Making eye contact with Colin again, he once again began moving south, planting kisses along Colin's flat, furry stomach. "And my roommate..." -kiss- "...really enjoyed..." -kiss- "...his four years at college..." -kiss- Andrew winked before planting the last kiss a couple of inches below Colin's navel, a hardness jutting against his neck. Tilting his head, he pressed his lips to the tip of Colin's dick, slightly parting them to allow his tongue to lightly tease the soft, hot skin. Slowly, Andrew moved downward, his tongue continuing to flick and explore the taste and texture of Colin's manhood as more and more of it gradually disappeared between his lips. Within a short time, it was completely out of sight, Andrew's lips buried into pubic hair, making Colin moan as he worked his throat muscles to massage the tool he was enjoying teasing. Wet sounds filled the room as his head moved back up, exposing the shaft again, now wet and slick, coated with spit.   
"How was that?" Andrew smiled, holding the base of Colin's meat, tapping it against his chin and lower lip.   
"Fuck..."  
"Maybe next time." With another wink, he inhaled Colin's bone again and began working his mouth up and down its length. His hands began roaming Colin's body, touring the muscles and hair...one hand journeyed up and down Colin's thigh...the other moved up, fingers splayed, burying itself in the dense fur, now damp with sweat. The fingers curled, lightly tugging on the chest hair...and the suction of Andrew's mouth tightened, as his intensified from his exploration of the hair of Colin's chest and stomach. Colin leaned back, arms behind his head, watching as his friend swallowed his cock again and again, slurping hungrily, his fingers digging at Colin's torso. Breathing deeply, he worked on his self-control, wanting to last as long as possible. But between Andrew's efforts and the taste of cum still coating his own tongue, he couldn't hold out for long. Several minutes after Andrew had begun devouring his dick, Colin's arms fell to his sides, gripping the sheets. "Andrew...mate...I'm..."  
Andrew pulled halfway up the length of Colin's length, gripping the rod at the base, tugging lightly, encouraging. Swelling against his lips, the member throbbed as Colin began his release. The first splashes disappeared down Andrew's throat before he pulled off, watching as ropes of white fluid shot out and landed a few times on Colin's belly. Wrapping his lips around the shaft again, he sucked hard, taking the rest of the cream, savoring the flavor. Colin shuddered as his balls unloaded. Spent, his body relaxed. Breathing deeply, he began coming back down. With a large exhale, he smiled and looked down again, watching as Andrew finally released Colin's cock. His tongue stuck out and he slowly licked up and down the length, cleaning it off...and then crawled forward a few inches. Making eye contact again, he took a long slow lick, cleaning the skin and fur of Colin's juices. Taking his time, Andrew made sure that he did a thorough job before pulling himself up to sit on Colin's lap. Leaning forward, the two men kissed, tasting themselves on the other man's tongue, moaning softly. Finally, they pulled apart, Andrew resting his forehead against Colin's. 

"That was..."  
"Unexpected?" Andrew finished Colin's sentence.  
"Yeah, that too. And fucking hot. Your roommate was a very lucky guy."  
"Maybe. And maybe I can find a lucky co-worker...?" The two men smiled at the idea.   
"I'll think about it."  
Tilting his head, Andrew realized that Colin was teasing him. Taking the man's hand, he wrapped it around his cock. Colin's eyebrow raised, impressed that it was hard again after such a short time. "Think about it...long and hard."  
"Alright, sign me up." Colin chuckled, squeezing Andrew's throbbing member. Rolling on their sides, the two men continued kissing and caressing each other, contemplating their new situation.


	2. Reboot - Day Two, Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Andrew are hanging out the next day, enjoying the pool, the sun, and each other's company. Moving from the pool to the bed, the new lovers explore each other's bodies and take their blossoming relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Author's Note: this story takes place after the show's reboot.  
Note: this story was originally posted on the Nifty Archives in August 2018.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: With the show "Once Upon a Time" being canceled after the current season, decided to wrap up this writing series as well. There's one more chapter to finish the series.   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
More Than Once Upon A Time - Chapter 13 - Day Two, Round Two  
\----------------------------------------------------------

"Best. Idea. Ever."  
"What's the best idea ever?"  
"Getting a house with a pool."  
Andrew shook his head, chuckling at Colin's comment. The two men were floating around the pool on separate loungers, moving along with the pool's slight current. Realizing that his can was empty, Andrew used his hands to paddle back towards the edge. Pulling himself out of the pool, he reached down and flicked his hand, splashing water over Colin's prone form. "Hey!" Colin paddled himself back, away from the edge of the pool.   
"Getting another...want one?"  
Tilting the can, Colin quickly swallowed the remnants. Throwing the empty can to Andrew, he laid back, grinning. "Sounds awesome - thanks."

Returning, Andrew stopped at the side of the pool, smiling at the view. Colin was the picture of relaxation - head tilted back and to the side, his right leg draped off the edge of the floating lounger, dangling in the water. The result was that his legs were spread, allowing a nice view of the ample mound between his thighs, constrained in the red fabric of a speedo. Quietly, Andrew set down the beers and peeled off his own suit, dropping the minimal blue material to the ground. Settling back onto the lounger, he grabbed the beers and began making his way across the pool. "Here you go."

Taking the beer, Colin nearly dropped it as he noticed Andrew's nude state. "What - the speedo was too much clothing?"   
"Yeah, don't want to get tan lines. The privacy fence has its advantages." Placing his foot against Colin's thigh, he pushed gently, creating space between the two. Colin's eyeroll was apparent even through the sunglasses.   
"Tan lines...sure." To Andrew's surprise, his Irish co-worker set the beer into the cupholder and pressed his thumbs to his hips, sliding them down...and the taut red fabric with it. Flung through the air, the speedo landed on Andrew's chest. "Wouldn't want any tan lines." Colin held up his beer in a toast, laughing. Time passed and the guys enjoyed each other's company and the sun, relaxing. Wanting to avoid burning, the pair eventually pulled themselves away from the water and into the house. Stepping into the shower, the guys began kissing, hands wandering as the water washed away the day's sweat. Grabbing the soap, Andrew worked the bar along Colin's skin, taking his time to appreciate the other man's form. Nearly finished, he began kissing the other man again, his fingers lazily sliding up and down Colin's ass, grazing gently against the other man's hole, feeling him moan into Andrew's mouth. 

Pulling away, Colin took the soap and returned the favor, lathering up Andrew's body. When his friend was covered in suds, he put the soap back and took the shower head, gently washing everything away. For each newly-cleaned area, he placed his lips against the wet skin and gave a large kiss, working his mouth and tongue. Finished, he replaced the shower head back onto the wall and stepped forward, planting another kiss at the base of Andrew's neck. Massing the other man's muscles with his hands, he worked his way down, licking and softly sucking his way down the spine, until he was on his knees. Pressing harder, his lips played at Andrew's tailbone, eliciting a groan from above. Taking the firm rear in his hands, he spread it and slowly slid his tongue further, lapping up and down, driving the other man crazy. Somewhere in the moans, Colin realized that this was Andrew's first time getting rimmed. He lost track of time, alternating between teasing and devouring his lover's ass...until the heat of the water began to fade. Reluctantly, he pulled away and stood up, turning off the water and reaching for the towels. Andrew's eyes had a slight glazed look as they dried off, his mind still lost somewhere in between his own legs. Taking Andrew's hand, Colin led him to the bed, placing him on all fours at the edge. Leaning down, Colin resumed his work, taking his time to play with Andrew's hole and introduce the man to new sensations. Getting more worked up, the pair wound up with Andrew laying face down, gripping the sheets as his hips rolled back, meeting Colin's face that was happily buried between the two muscular globes, moans and wet sounds filling the room. Coming up for air, Colin crawled forward until his body lay against Andrew's backside, nuzzling the other man's neck, softly grinding his cock against the hot flesh below. Chuckling, Andrew leaned his head away. "Not so fast, cowboy. I don't think I'm up for that." The Irishman grinned in response. "Just testing the waters..." His hips gently pushed forward. "...so to speak."

Rolling over, Andrew met Colin's mouth in a kiss. "Now you...I've seen what's in your drawers." He pointed at the dresser, silently hinting at the dildo he'd seen in Colin's dresser.   
"Mmm, yes...that's fun." Colin's hand wandered down, gripping Andrew's rock hard dick, slick with precum. "Not as fun as the real thing though." His eyes lit up devilishly.   
"Oh, I bet not." Andrew flexed his rod, making it jump in Colin's fist. "Someone wants the real thing?" An exhale and tightening of his hand gave away Colin's answer before his voice could. Andrew tilted forward, leaning into another make out session before untangling his body, rolling away to the side of the bed. Opening the dresser drawer, he rummaged around before closing it again, rolling back to meet Colin's body, a bottle of clear fluid in his hand and a smile on his face. "Let's see what you can do."

"Challenge accepted." Colin took the bottle and flipped open the lid, drizzling a large amount of liquid up and down the thick stick of flesh. Closing the cap and setting it to the side, he swung a leg over Andrew's torso, straddling the other man. Reaching back, he took the throbbing manhood in his hand and squeezed up and down, making sure to cover every bit of it with the lube. Leaning back, he pressed his rear against the hard cock and slowly moved his hips in a circle, not sure who he was teasing more. A hand rose up and took hold of his pec muscle, fingers closing in quickly on the nub of flesh. Andrew's light pinch and tug had the intended effect as Colin moaned and rocked back. The large thick head penetrated him, resulting in a gasp. One hand ran down his torso while another slid up his thigh, both coming to rest on his hips before pulling down. His gasp changed into a long low moan as half of Andrew's manhood disappeared in short order, stretching his insides. Placing his own hands onto the other man's chest, Colin stared into his friend's eyes as he took control and pushed himself downward in one slow but continuous movement, his hungry ass devouring the rest of the throbbing manhood. Feeling his cheeks press against Andrew's thighs, he exhaled with deep satisfaction. Andrew's hands pulled Colin down, their mouths meeting in an energetic kiss as he began thrusting in and out, the tight confines of Colin's ass gripping his dick. He kept his strokes measured, knowing that losing control would lead to a hard fuck that, while enjoyable, wouldn't last long...and he wanted to enjoy burying himself inside his lover this afternoon.

Meanwhile, Colin had discovered that he had two moods when in bed with Andrew - either he took the fucking nice and slow, savoring it...or he turned into a cock-hungry slut, relentlessly eager for a pounding. After several minutes of his hole being plumbed by Andrew's cock, his slutty side began taking over. Pushing himself up, Colin began moving up and down, warming up. Hands again roamed his body as Andrew showed his appreciation for the Irishman's furry torso...an action that only turned the bottom on even more. Soon he was bouncing up and down hard and fast, slamming his ass against the thighs below, making himself feel every inch as it hammered in and out of his body.   
"Yeah baby, ride that dick."  
Colin's head rolled back with another long moan, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat.   
"What's that?"  
Eyes opening, Colin's gaze locked hard onto Andrew's. "I love this cock."  
Andrew's hands slid down again, grazing through the hair covered legs. "Mmmm...I love sliding this cock between your legs."  
Colin's weight shifted as he leaned back and spread his legs, giving a better view of the action taking place between them. Andrew stared, transfixed on the sight of his long thick rod disappearing and reappearing as Colin continued riding it. Growling, he took over, thrusting up hard. The other man cried out, mostly with pleasure, as he was impaled over and over again. Both men were now soaked with sweat from their exertions - Andrew's relentless pounding up and down and Colin's body happily taking the abuse. 

Sensing his lover getting close, Colin shifted forward again, taking control once more. This time, he ground his ass back and forth, feeling Andrew's big cockhead drag over his prostate. The position tightened up his already snug hole, embracing the length of the hard meat. The movement didn't last long before Colin cried out, his entire body stiffening as his cock let loose, shooting white streaks across Andrew's stomach and chest...the first two shots cleared the other man's chin, painting his cheek. He continued gasping as his body surrendered to the moment and the much-needed release.  
The straining of Colin's body squeezed Andrew's dick even more; as the other man struggled to catch his breath, Andrew dug his fingers into the muscled flesh of Colin's back and pulled him down, burying his face into the furry chest and began unloading his balls deep inside, hot cum spurting out of his manhood. Both men began moaning again - Andrew because of his orgasm and the hungry bottom from the sensation of being filled with the other man's essence. The two bodies held taut against each other as the energy of their release subsided. Letting out a long satiated sigh, Colin reluctantly shifted upward and released Andrew's meat from his ass. Moving to leave the bed and shower, he was pulled back as Andrew lightly tugged on his elbow. Falling back onto the bed, Colin was rolled onto his side while Andrew scooted forward, pressing his torso against the other man's backside, the sweat and cum sticking their skin together. Wrapping his arms around the other man, Andrew planted gentle kisses at the base of Colin's neck, nuzzling tenderly. As the exertion and the day's sun took its toll, the two men drifted off into blissful slumber.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindfolded, Colin awaits a surprise from Andrew...and is blown away by the charming present his lover reveals. More Than Once Upon A Time concludes with a very happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.  
This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
Author's Note: this story takes place after the show's reboot.  
Note: this story was originally posted on the Nifty Archives in February 2019.

Author's Note: With the show "Once Upon a Time" being canceled after the current season, decided to wrap up this writing series as well. This is the last chapter for this series. Really sorry about the delay on getting this last one out, but hopefully it's been worth the wait. ;)

Thank you to everyone who has emailed in, showing appreciate for this series of stories. <3  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
More Than Once Upon A Time - 14 - Happily Ever After  
\----------------------------------------------------------

"What's the surprise?"  
"Now what in the world makes you think I'd give it away? Just be patient..."  
Andrew finished tying the blindfold, checking to make sure that it was snug in place on Colin's head before picking up the next item.  
"Not even a hint?"  
The sound of a chuckle came from inches behind Colin's ear and he could just picture Andrew smiling while rolling his eyes. "It wouldn't be a *surprise* then, would it? Just relax...and enjoy the ride." The sentence was punctuated with a slap to Colin's firm ass. He listened as Andrew walked off to another part of the room; the sounds of something moving around and some sort of objects gently being placed on the floor, followed by Andrew's footsteps returning. A gentle kiss touched his neck...lips softly pressing to his own skin before becoming firmer, followed by the sense of a wet tongue reaching out, snaking its way up his neck. When it hit his ear, he gave a low growling moan...Andrew knew that was his weak spot. Unconsciously, he leaned back against the other man, squeezing his ass against the firm pouch of Andrew's crotch.

Suddenly, Andrew's mouth disappeared...and reappeared under Colin's jaw. Fingertips traced down his neck, followed by an exploring lips and tongue, before hitting the hem of his shirt. Button after button came undone, revealing more of his furry chest, the exposed skin hit by Andrew's mouth at a quickening pace, until Colin's hairy abs were under attack. Now that the shirt was completely open, Andrew tugged at its bottom, yanking it off as his tongue made laps along Colin's waist. His other hand groped his friend's thigh, sliding up until it reached his groin, giving the hard bulge a firm squeeze. Andrew's fingers slowly undid Colin's belt, returning to being a tease. The zipper was next, so slowly that Colin began growling in both lust and annoyance. He tried to reach down and finish it himself but his hand was swatted away. Finally open, his pants were slowly peeled down and he eagerly stepped out of each leg, using his toes to kick them far away. 

Andrew looked up and admired Colin's body - athletic without being too muscled, covered in hot dense fur from his pecs down to his groin, clothed only in a pair of bold blue briefs and the blindfold. He nuzzled the ample pouch of the briefs for a moment before standing back up. Colin's head cocked in confusion before feeling hands on his arms, caressing the muscles as they were pulled back behind his back...and then the feeling of cloth wrapping around his wrists, binding them together. He stood quietly, listening to the sound of clothing rustling around as Andrew undressed. Once again, he felt Andrew's fingertips gliding down his back, appreciating his form. And then he felt them on pecs, sliding into his chest hair...but there were still fingers against his back...   
"What the...??"   
Colin's exclamation of surprise was cut off by a deep and familiar voice. "Hey sexy," the voice spoke out before pressing its lips to his neck. The other mouth, Andrew's, found its way to the space between his shoulder blades.  
"Josh??"  
The mouth exploring his chest pulled away. "Good guess." Amusement was obvious in his tone of voice.  
"How did...I didn't say anything about the two of us. How did...?"  
"You're very discreet...when you're awake." Andrew's voice came from behind him, his words paused when his mouth pressed back against Colin's flesh again and again. "But when you're asleep, that's another story. You've been hard as a rock more than once, moaning Josh's name in your sleep. So that wasn't difficult to guess...especially when it's something like 'Josh, fuck me harder'." Both mouths continued their progress south, each now about halfway down between neck and waist. "So, with filming the finale coming up, I decided to invite Josh over for a play date. Especially since after the show wraps, it'll be one thing for two of us to get together but not likely to have a chance for all three of us to meet up again."  
"Aw fuck..." Colin leaned his head back and moaned as two tongues played along the waistband of his briefs.  
"Later. Right now, Josh and I have a game in mind."  
"A game? Ohhh...." Colin's words trailed off as Josh's tongue snaked up his thigh, hitting his pouch.  
"A game. A guessing game." The disembodied voice came from his front this time as his old friend spoke up again. "While you've still got these on..." Josh tugged on the waistband and let go, letting it snap back against Colin's skin. "...Andrew and I are...well, ours are completely off." He chuckled as he chewed on the front of Colin's briefs, harassing his throbbing cock trapped in cotton. "We're going to take turns sliding our dicks in and out of your mouth... If you can guess whose dick it is, you get to top the guy it belongs to. If you guess wrong, then we take turns fucking you. Either way...you kinda win, if you think about it."  
"Oh fuck...so you're going to keep feeding me dick until I guess right?" Colin's mouth spread into a wide, hungry smile.  
"Nope." Andrew spoke up again from behind. "One of us gets a turn with your mouth, and then the other one. You get one minute to 'study' each dick." He laughed as he went back to licking along the edge of the briefs, the tip of his tongue dancing underneath.  
"Oh hell mates, when do we start?"  
"Right now." 

Josh stood up, his hands sliding up Colin's body until they reached his armpits. With a squeeze, he lifted the other man into the air and carried him over a few feet, tossing him back onto the bed. Taking hold of Colin's thighs, he flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Taking hold of Colin's shoulders, Andrew guided him over to the edge of the bed. The two men stepped away until they were several feet away from the bed. Walking around in circles, they caused Colin to lose track of whose footsteps were whose. After a couple moments of pacing, they returned, completely silent. Fingertips tapped against Colin's chin, indicating that he should open up. A hard piece of flesh pressed itself to his bottom lip, holding in place for a couple of seconds, teasing as it throbbed eagerly. It slid inside, unstopping until it filled his mouth, reaching the entrance to his throat. A light tap of fingers to the back of his head told him his minute had started. He pulled back and slid his lips back down the thick piece of meat, studying the texture of the skin and the shape of the head with his lips and tongue. Pulling off, he slid his tongue around the cockhead and realized how difficult it was going to be to concentrate while feeling this turned on. His tongue lapped up and down the shaft, reaching the bottom and swirling around the nuts below. It was a big cock...long and thick; the problem was that both Josh and Andrew had long thick cocks. Feeling the clock ticking inside his mind, Colin devoured the large piece of meat. It looked like he was ravenous as he attempted to mentally map every square inch of the mystery tool. Suddenly, it withdrew and disappeared...leaving him hanging at the edge of the bed, mouth open and tongue out, panting.

Another rod bounced against his tongue. Again, Colin sank his mouth down the shaft, enjoying the taste of a man's meat while trying to study it *and* compare it to the other cock he had just tasted. Long and thick, he wrapped his lips around it and slurped up and down, feeling the large vein throbbing in the front. The taste of precum hit his tongue, eliciting a moan from Colin. Pulling away from the distraction, he slid his tongue up and down the shaft, once again exploring the large nuts nestled below, low and heavy. Feeling the thighs tense, he latched on with his lips, sucking harder, not wanting to let go as the other man stepped away. The sound of feet shuffling around and then Andrew's voice. "So Colin, let's see how good your guessing game is." Colin's head tilted back as he thought, trying to clear away the lust to recall and compare both pieces of meat in his mouth. Both long, both thick, both precumming...but not a large amount. Fuck. Either way he'd win...but as much as he relished the idea of getting rammed by both studs, he wanted to try something else. Besides, knowing how horny all three of them could get, there'd bound to be any number of positions anyway. A hand at his hip pushed, flipping him onto his back. Still blindfolded, he felt his legs lifted and a tongue lap at his hole while another ran down the length of his rod. "That's not fair!" His complaint was undermined by the moan and chuckle that rolled out of his throat as one tongue prodded into his ass and a mouth engulfed his manhood. The distractions worked as it became harder to concentrate on the guessing game. Rolling the nuts around in his mouth had stirred a couple of memories - the first time he'd seen Andrew's crotch as the sheet pulled away in bed, a hard cock pointing north above two good-sized balls...and Josh sitting in the sauna, stroking his large cock while his nuts hung low enough to touch the bench below.  
"First cock...Andrew. Second...Josh."  
The lips around his dick let go as the body belonging to them slid up the bed, gently pulling the blindfold away. "Good guess, lover. How'd you manage that?"  
"I'm not giving away my tricks...to my tricks."   
Andrew gave Colin a light slap to the cheek. "You bitch." Both men laughed, their hands continuing to roam each other's bodies. The chuckles died out, transforming to moans as the three men explored each other with their mouths and hands.

Gently and slowly, Colin guided Andrew's body until he was laying on his back. His legs were spread wide with Colin nestled between them, his mouth once again engulfing his friend's dick. Josh came to rest on his knees, taking hold of Andrew's head and guiding it towards his rock hard pole. Colin pulled back off and began lapping his tongue along the hot piece of meat and large nuts, using his vantage point to study the two dicks he'd gotten so much pleasure from. Both were long, about 8 inches, cut, and thick. The heads were unique though; Josh's was more arrow-shaped, forming a long spear of meat. One incredibly thick vein ran down the length, throbbing in time with the man's pulse. Two large balls swung low, and everything was framed by a short bush of curly dark blonde hair. Andrew...the head of his cock was like a bulb, large and round. The shaft was long, thick, and veiny, ending in a patch of brown hair that was more straight than curly. While he also sported a pair of large nuts, they stayed nestled close to his body.

Colin's tongue traveled south...at the same time, he pushed up on Andrew's thighs, exposing a tight hole which Colin began teasing. Muffled moans from up above grew louder as Colin worked with increasing fervor on Andrew's entrance. When Andrew's legs were flexing, trying to push his ass up against Colin's face for more, it was time. Raising himself up, Colin wiped the spit from his beard and mouth with the back of his hand as he got up, letting Andrew's feet drop back down to the mattress. The muscles of Josh's arms worked as he moved the other man's head back and forth, impaling his face on Josh's cock over and over again. Admiring the sight, Colin kept his eyes fixed on the pair and groped about with one hand in the nightstand drawer. Finding the lube, he slathered it along the length of his manhood, getting it nice and slick before wiping the excess down Andrew's crack, diving a finger in and out of the hole quickly before moving on. Placing Andrew's feet on his shoulders, Colin ran his hands down the other man's legs. His cock was lined up at Andrew's hole, teasing it before pushing in the tip of his cock. He could feel Andrew's ass tighten in response and flexed his hips, popping the head in and out, easing open the entrance. As he pushed a couple of inches inside, he watched as Andrew grabbed Josh's hip and tugged forward, burying the other man's meat deep in his throat, groaning with pleasure. At the same time, his hips swiveled up, trying to get more of Colin's dick inside.   
"You know..." Colin sank another inch inside before pulling back until just the head was still inside. "...for someone who doesn't bottom often..." A thrust saw half of his shaft disappear into Andrew's tight hole. "...you sure do seem to love it." Squeezing the other man's calves, Colin shoved forward until his balls were pressed hard against the globes of Andrew's ass. A loud cry, half pleasure and half pain, erupted from Andrew's mouth, the sound muffled with eight inches of pipe buried down his throat. The two men began to work him over, thrusting in and out of the holes at either end of his body. 

Josh pulled out of Andrew's mouth and leaned down, replacing his tool with his tongue for a deep kiss. Rolling off of the bed, he stepped behind Colin and grabbed the lube. The wet sound of a pole being greased up was the only warning Colin got before feeling Josh's knob press against his hole. Large hands grabbed his hips as Josh sank his bone into Colin's ass, unstopping and unrelenting until he was all the way inside...and even then he kept going, pushing forward, pinning Colin between the two men, Josh grinding down into his ass. Josh pushed Colin down, eager to fuck the ass he'd been missing the past two years. Andrew could feel the hard thrusts through Colin's body; his own legs were pinned against his chest, ankles over Colin's shoulders. Colin was sandwiched between the two men, his chest pressed against Andrew's thighs, Josh's hands grabbing his shoulders or hips as the muscled blonde rammed into his hole...each pounding shoved Colin hard against Andrew, pushing his cock further into the brown-haired man. Colin's blue eyes were glazed over with lust at the sensations racking his body from both sides. The combination of everything - the look in Colin's eyes, Josh's furrowed brow, a good hard dick buried in his own ass, and the relentless pounding...they had their effect and began pushing Andrew over the edge. "I'm gonna..." Cum shot out of his cock, landing in spurts on his stomach which was already coated in sweat and precum. Josh kept ramming in and out of Colin, which meant that Colin's tool was pressing deep into Andrew's guts even while he kept erupting onto himself.

Spent, Andrew's body relaxed into the mattress, his head rolling back into the sheets as he caught his breath. Slowly, he shifted his weight and pulled himself out from beneath Colin, whose torso was still rocking back and forth with Josh's thrusts. A smirk stretched the corner of his mouth as he got up onto his knees and placed his hand to the back of Colin's head .Andrew pushed the other man's face against his torso...and then down. Colin's mouth worked against Andrew's abs...and then his lips hit the sticky hot liquid splattered across Andrew's body. His tongue lashed out and began hungrily cleaning the cream away, his licking becoming harder and more fervent until every drop was cleaned away. Andrew pulled the other man for a deep kiss, tasting himself on Colin's tongue. He allowed the other man to drop back to the mattress and rolled away, reclining against the headboard to watch the pair continue fucking away.

Josh took advantage of the freedom of movement afforded by having Colin all to himself. Grabbing his old friend by the hips, he withdrew until only the head of his cock was still snugly embedded in Colin's hole.   
"So..." His mouth curled into a wicked grin. "Colin...buddy. Besides Andrew here, who's been taking care of this ass of yours these last two seasons?"  
Colin's head swiveled, his eyes glinting as he looked back over his shoulder at Josh. "A gentleman never tells."  
"Dude...a gentleman doesn't find himself on all fours getting railed by a dick. I'm not upset, just curious...and if you want to feel me inside of you again, you better start coughing up some names."  
Colin inhaled sharply, torn between keeping confidences and yearning to feel Josh stretching his insides again. Moments passed as he tried to wait out his old friend...but the head of his cock remained where it was, lodged just inside Colin's ass, teasing him. He tried tilting backward to take more of the dick on his own but Josh's hands held him firmly in place, preventing him from moving. With a frustrated sigh, he gave up a name. "Giles..."  
Josh slowly sank himself back into Colin until his pubes were firmly against the globes of Colin's cheeks. He looked at Andrew, a silent question passing between the two. Getting the message, Andrew reached for his phone and did a quick online search, turning the phone to show Josh a picture of Giles. "He plays Rumple's son."  
"Ahhh, ok. Cool...he looks pretty hot." Josh slowly pulled back again, until he was back at his earlier position. "And...?"  
A reluctant groan filled the air before Colin spoke again. "Daniel".  
Josh pushed forward, this thrust a little harder than the last. Meanwhile, Andrew held up his phone, again with a picture of the co-star in question. "Plays Dr. Facilier."  
"Damn Colin...nice." Josh pulled back again. "And...?"  
"Sean." The sound of Josh's hips smacking against Colin's ass.  
"And...?"  
"Liam." The smack of sweaty skin against sweaty skin. "Simon...ungh." With each name, Josh pushed his rod back into Colin's hole, pulling back and waiting until the next name was called. Each push into Colin's guts was harder and firmer than the one before, eliciting moans of pleasure mixed with pain from Colin. With each name, Andrew held up a photo for Josh to review. "Matt...Sage...fuck...Nathan...Jeff...oh gods...Kip...Robbie....unghhhhh." His mane of dark hair, matted in sweat, pressed against the mattress as Colin groaned long and hard. A few more names rolled forth but Andrew put his phone down - the rest were support staff (costuming, make-up, set design, etc) so there weren't photos. None from the internet, anyway. He'd been present for each and every one of Colin's plowings (or sometimes, Colin's mounting of someone's ass, such as with Robbie)...and he had some pretty hot videos and photos of those get-togethers. "Danny...oh fuck...John...Jay..." Josh continued his slow but hard onslaught of Colin's rear, his muscles covered in a sheen of sweat, fingers dug into the other man's rump. The sight caused Andrew's cock to begin stirring again. Rising up onto his knees, he made his way over to the couple and leaned down, taking Josh's nipple in his mouth, his face pressed against the broad pec muscle. His mouth moved upward, taking in the firm muscles of Josh's upper body, finally reaching the neck and jaw. Finally locking lips, his tongue licked against Josh's mouth. One of the blonde's hands let go of Colin's waist, coming up to take hold of Andrew's head. His tongue pushed into Andrew's mouth and it seemed as if he was fucking both men at once...Colin with his cock and Andrew with his tongue. He could taste his own sweat and Andrew's cum, causing his fingers to clench with passion, fingers digging into his hair. The two men finally pulled away, their chests heaving with lust. Andrew withdrew, making his way back to the other side of Colin, who was still on all fours, taking the pleasurable abuse from Josh's dick. Andrew ran his fingers down Colin's jaw, guiding his friend's mouth to his rod, watching as it quickly disappeared down Colin's throat. The dark-haired man hummed happily, his body filled with two of his favorite pieces of meat, one buried in each end. The two men worked him over, sliding in and out of his ass and throat, stuffing him from both sides. 

Josh's thrusts hadn't let up...instead, they'd become harder and faster, hammering Colin's hole. The taste of Andrew's cum, the sound of the three men groaning, the comforting and familiar squeeze of Colin's ass, the sight of Andrew feeding his meat down Colin's throat...it all finally began catching up to him. His thrusting became more urgent, rocking Colin's body back and forth, causing Andrew's manhood to go deeper and deeper on the other end. Josh's head rolled back and his mouth opened wide, letting out a deep and loud moan. His entire body quaked each time that his balls unloaded, filling Colin's guts with his seed. His arms bulged with the motion of pulling Colin back as hard as he could, burying as much of his member inside as possible. The wide muscles of his chest heaved with his moans. "Fuuuuck....."  
Andrew took in the sight, mesmerized. 'Damn,' he thought. 'I should have gotten a part on this show earlier, if this was available after hours.'   
Josh's upper body hunched over slightly, his body worn from the exertion of the hard fucking and deep breeding. His fingers kneaded the muscles of Colin's ass, still enjoying the tightness and warmth. With his cock slowly deflating, he withdrew and stepped away, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. *smack* A slap to Colin's rear and a broad grin in Andrew's direction. "He's all yours, buddy." The tall broad blonde curled up on the bed. 

Andrew moved around and slid his dick inside Colin. He could feel the difference of having Josh's big thick dick having stretched his friend out...and the ease of movement from having Colin's insides lubed up with Josh's cum. "How do you want it?"  
"Mate...you know how I like my seconds."   
"Mmhmm." Andrew smiled as he began fucking Colin hard. Their trysts together ranged the gamut between sensuous, playful, slutty, and wild. But anytime they'd had a threesome (or more), Colin changed after getting bred once...after that, he wanted to be used like a whore. He pushed Colin's shoulders down and held them, driving in and out of his friend's hole. He looked up at Josh, who was watching them from his position nestled against the pillows. "Tell me what I missed out on from before." Josh grinned and began recounting tales of the previous seasons on the show. Him and Colin fucking their brains out. Fun and hot times with other cast mates - Julian, Robbie, and Sean...along with some other guest stars and members of the crew. The stories had their effect on Andrew, his body drenched in sweat as he pounded away at Colin's backside. The Irishman had gone limp, having already cum all over the sheets and collapsed into the mattress. Andrew continued pinning him down, his palms against Colin's shoulders. He used his knees to knock Colin's thighs further apart, aiming to get better leverage. The action caused Colin's torso to relax even further, coming down to rest against the mattress, face turned to the side and moaning, his ass and hips sticking up in the air. Andrew fucked harder, drilling in and out of Colin's hole, his mind full of the images from Josh's story. Colin's entrance clenched and spasmed as he began cumming again, a happy victim of getting too much dick. "Ahhhhh....." Andrew's nuts pulled up and began unloading, waves of jizz splashing into his friend's innards. As his orgasm crested, Andrew slid down, relaxing his chest against Colin's back, both of them trying to catch their breath. There was a loud wet sound when Andrew pulled out, two loads of jizz dripping out of Colin's abused back door, pooling onto the sheets. The three men created quite the sight - their nude forms sprawled out over the bed, hair matted with sweat, the smells of sweat, musk, and cum filling the air. 

"Taking a crack at this next." Josh reached over and grabbed a handful of Andrew's firm tush, giving it an appreciative squeeze.   
"With that big third leg of yours? Fuck...let me think about it."   
"I'll be in town for two weeks, between filming the finale and doing press. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."  
Andrew's eyebrow rose up, at both the comment and Josh's grin.  
"Well, at first..." The sounds of the two studs laughing was joined with an exhausted giggle from Colin, his face still pressed against the bed.   
Andrew ran his fingertips up and down Josh's meaty thigh. "Maybe. If I get a shot at that big beefy ass of yours too...?"  
"You've got a deal."  
"Oh man...this is going to be an awesome couple of weeks..."  
Josh's grin widened. "And, think of who else could be returning for filming."  
"Fuuuuuck...." Both Andrew and Colin moaned at the thought.   
"Mates, this show is the best thing that ever happened to me." Colin looked up, a broad smile lighting up his handsome face.  
Andrew swatted Colin's ass. "To you...or to this?"  
"Both." 

THE END (_well, unless there's a movie or reboot..._)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
